


Shopping

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [38]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy goes shopping for some new jeans before the ones he currently has get too tight and potentially harm baby Hammer.





	Shopping

Timmy felt much better when he woke up the next morning, having slept in a comfortable king-size bed with Armie beside him and Liz, Harper and Ford in the house too really made Timmy feel safer and happier. There was no nausea when he woke so Timmy got up to go to the bathroom, having kept drinking the water he kept beside the bed during the night.

Timmy went downstairs where everyone was in the kitchen, Harper and Ford were eating their cereal and Liz was making toast whilst Armie was putting away the children’s cereal. “Morning, T. How are you feeling today?” Liz asked when she spotted him walking towards the kitchen.

“I’m feeling much better than I have in quite a few mornings. It must be because I’m happiest and feel safest here. I have thought of LA as my home for quite a while now.” Timmy admitted.

Armie finished putting the cereal away and walked over to Timmy, putting his arms around the brunette’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss. “Yuck!” Harper exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at the couple when they turned to look at her. Armie chuckled to himself. She did that whenever he kissed Liz too. Armie pressed a quick kiss to Timmy’s lips before stepping away. “No, Daddy. My Timmy.” Harper protested, holding her arms out to Timmy and giving him a look that meant she wanted him to pick her up.

“T, what would you like on your toast? We have butter, marmalade, strawberry jam, raspberry jam or chocolate spread.” Liz offered.

“Butter and strawberry jam sounds perfect, please.” Timmy requested, feeling in the mood for some fruit.

Timmy sat down and gratefully accepted the glass of water that Armie handed to him and ate his toast when Liz handed the plate to him. Timmy felt slightly bad that they were doing everything for him but if they weren’t, Armie would complain. He’s fairly certain Liz would too.

Once she’d been let out of her highchair, Harper walked straight to Timmy and clung to his leg. “How’s baby?” She asked.

“Baby’s good.” Timmy smiled. “What are the plans for today? I could really do with going shopping.”

“Then let’s go shopping. We’ve got nothing planned until the BAFTAs tea party this afternoon and then you and Armie have that dinner at James Franco’s house.” Liz smiled. She loved shopping, always looking for more clothes, not just for herself but for Harper and Ford too, Liz also liked to look around book shops for recipes she could use at Bird. Timmy preferred to spend as little time as possible in shops but that wasn’t going to happen today if he went with Liz.

“I’m gonna hang out with Nick this morning, maybe Ashton too.” Armie declared, having no intention of going shopping with Liz, not even when Timmy shot him as look that said ‘help!’

“Timmy and I can take Hops and Ford. Sound like a plan?” Liz asked, turning to face Timmy. He gave her a reluctant smile. This trip was going to be anything but short.

* * *

 

When Timmy went to the master bedroom to get ready, Armie was sat on the bed, presumably looking through social media on his phone. Liz was always ready, she never left the bedroom before she was dressed and made-up, ready to face the day. She was currently getting Harper and Ford ready for their trip. “Thanks for the help.” Timmy pouted. “I don’t want to spend the day shopping with Liz, you know I like quick shopping trips and this is going to be the opposite.”

“You could always leave her to whatever she is wanting to do and go and look at baby stuff? I’m sorry but I’ve been on this shopping trip one too many times and I want to spend some time with my friends. You’re welcome to join us once you’re done.” Armie offered.

Timmy knew that Armie didn’t have to go with them but he felt like crying. He didn’t want to go on this trip at all, he generally hated shopping but he needed to be comfortable with the baby and tight jeans weren’t very comfortable. Timmy wasn’t a huge fan of tracksuit bottoms but he knew deep down that he would have to wear them eventually.

“Okay.” Timmy mumbled.

“Please don’t get upset, if you need me with you that much then I’ll come too.” Armie sighed.

“You don’t want to come with us.” Timmy said through tears.

“It has nothing to do with you, Sweet Tea. I promise, it’s not you.” Armie assured, sitting down next to Timmy and gently guiding the brunette into an embrace.

“I don’t want to go looking for any baby stuff without you.” Timmy sniffled.

“Why don’t I come with you and we look at stuff for you and the baby whilst Liz goes looking for things with the kids?” Armie suggested, hating that he’d made Timmy feel so alone and abandoned.

“I don’t want you to be miserable.”

“I don’t want _you_ to be miserable. Which you will be if you go shopping with Liz alone. It was unfair of me to try and wriggle out of this trip.” Armie admitted. He then pulled Timmy in for a kiss before standing up and moving to get dressed. Timmy did the same and they met Liz at the door.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Liz observed, looking at Armie and Timmy’s linked hands.

“I changed my mind. Timmy’s going to need me. So, whilst you and the kids go off looking for whatever it is you always look for, Timmy and I will go and look for some clothes for the next couple of months and maybe some other baby stuff.” Armie explained.

Liz wasn’t sure if she should take offense at that but she wanted to go shopping and buy some more clothes for herself and the kids so if she didn’t have to listen to Armie complain the whole time then she guessed it was much better that way.

* * *

 

It didn’t take them long to drive from their home in Santa Monica to the shopping area. Liz went off in her own direction, Harper and Ford in tow, whilst Armie led Timmy into the closest clothing shop to look for some jeans and shirts. They spent no longer than 30 minutes inside the shop – Timmy chose his favourite styles of shirt and jeans and got the next couple of sizes up, not wanting to be in the shop any longer than possible. Armie payed for them, not accepting Timmy’s protests and they headed back out. Why couldn’t shopping with Liz be that easy?

After the pair had done, they joined up with Liz and the kids who were still in the first shop and no where near finished. It took her 2 hours before calling it quits for the day. Armie wishes they weren’t in public so that he could touch Timmy – not inappropriately but he just wanted to hold Timmy’s hand. Liz ended up going into about 16 different shops and buying things for herself, Harper and Ford as well as picking up a couple of things for Baby Hammer. After that, they went home to prepare for the afternoon’s events.


End file.
